Hellcow
Bessie, better known as Hellcow, is a fictional character who appears in comics published by Marvel Comics. The character, a vampire cow, was created by writer Steve Gerber and artist Frank Brunner. She made her first appearance in Giant-Size Man-Thing #5 (1975). Publication history Bessie, or Hellcow, made her official debut in Giant-Size Man-Thing #5, published in August 1975. The creative team in charge of the issue comprised writer Steve Gerber, penciller Frank Brunner, and inker Tom Palmer. The same story is reprinted in the bonus pages of Silver Surfer vs. Dracula (February 1994). The character reappeared in April 2011's Deadpool Team-Up #885, written by Rick Spears, pencilled by Phillip Bond and inked by Daniel Brown. Fictional character biography In circa 1675, Bessie, a domesticated cow living in a Swiss farm, becomes the prey of Count Dracula, who is unable to find any available humans to feed on. Bessie seemingly dies and an upset Hans, her owner, lays her to rest. Unbeknownst to Hans, Bessie has become an undead known as Hellcow, and rises from her grave some three nights later, in search of Dracula.Giant-Size Man-Thing #5 In the present day, Howard the Duck is investigating the deaths of four farmers in Cleveland, Ohio. Howard initially concludes that the perpetrator must be a chicken. Later, in the wee hours of the morning, he disguises as a human. Hellcow notices him and lunges for him. A scuffle commences and fortunately Howard prevails, driving a stake through her heart and apparently ending her reign of terror. However, Hellcow has not truly died, with her head still intact. Her corpse is recovered by insane scientist Doctor Kilgore. Reviving her, Kilgore imprisons Hellcow and collects her "vampiric milk", which he believes he can exploit to cure his tuberculosis as well as attain immortality. When this plan does not fully work, Kilgore abducts Deadpool and extracts his hypophysis. Kilgore digests it, so as to give himself the power of self-healing that Deadpool has. However, the mixture of Hellcow's milk and Deadpool's gland in Kilgore's body goes awry, driving him even more crazy. The vampire cow and the mercenary join forces; Hellcow turns Deadpool into a vampire for a temporary period of time and together they rid Kilgore from the world permanently. Deadpool and Hellcow escape from Kilgore's abode but the latter is instantly burnt to the crisp as it is daytime. Deadpool travels back to the previous comic book panel and after a few tries, saves Hellcow from dying and thus "reviving" her. Powers and abilities Before becoming a vampire, Bessie could produce more milk than the average cow and hence was well-favored by her owner. As Hellcow, she possesses characteristics tantamount to that of Dracula's, such as being able to suck blood from humans and being immortal. Her cape enabled her to fly and she could also disappear into nothingness by taking up the form of gas. She also had superbovine strength and agility. Reception In August 2009, Time listed Hellcow as one of the "Top 10 Oddest Marvel Characters". Similarly, Status Magazine included Hellcow in its list of "Top 5 Weirdest Marvel Characters" in April 2012. Bjarki Dagur of Filmophilia found Hellcow to be either "the worst idea for a character I have ever heard, or the greatest thing that has ever existed" in his 2012 article "Best/Worst: Marvel Heroes That Should/Should Never Get Movies". References External links * * Category:Comics characters introduced in 1975 Category:Fictional cattle Category:Marvel Comics vampires